Friday, I'm In Love
by cutecrazyice
Summary: On Monday, Sakura wondered why Sasuke was staring at her as if she had just committed a crime. SasuSaku AU


_**theme**: AU  
><strong>prompt<strong>: change  
><strong>for<strong>: written for the LJ sasusaku month. Thank you for scanning this through, Stella!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, I'm In Love<strong>  
><em>by: cutecrazyice<em>**  
><strong>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On Monday, Sakura wondered why Sasuke was staring at her as if she had just committed a crime.

"What did you do, Forehead?" Ino whispered beside her, eyes darting between her notebook and the guy currently glaring daggers at her best friend.

"I have no idea," Sakura replied, shrugging.

When Iruka, their history teacher, stopped scribbling on the board and glanced in their direction suspiciously, Ino immediately turned her full attention to the lesson, all smiles and charm. Convinced that his students were actually paying attention, he turned back to the board and proceeded to discuss the French Revolution.

Sasuke kept on staring at Sakura, expression hooded behind his eyes. Sakura stared back, expression blank.

Then she looked down and proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On Tuesday, Sakura stared at her desk in the library, where a piece of paper was left inserted in between her books while she had gone in search for some research materials with Hinata. Sitting down, she waited for her lavender-eyed friend to concentrate on her school task before deftly swiping the paper, placing it on her lap and opening it slowly.

_Meet me at the back in ten minutes._

Sakura crumpled the paper and went back to opening her books. Thirty minutes later, she felt someone pass behind her, frustration and angry tension clear in the person's aura.

She ignored it and kept on reading.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On Wednesday, Sakura found flowers in her locker – African daisies in riotous colors that bloomed and practically screamed a cheerful hello to her.

The note only said a few words:

_Sakura,_

_Your beauty will eternally shine in the springtime of youth!_

Grinning, Naruto and Ino snatched the note from her hands, arguing about who it was from – whether it was really from Lee, or some deceptive guy trying to make them think he was Lee. This point was proven moot, however, when Lee himself came bounding up the hallway where they lingered, looking at his pink-haired love interest with stars in his eyes and a speech about blossoms and youthful beauty in his mouth. Oh, and a question that started with, "Sakura-chan, did you like the flowers I sent you? Those springtime flowers that are as lovely as you are?"

Before Sakura could reply, Ino scoffed. "It's sweet and all, but don't you know that Forehead prefers chocolates?"

"Stop being rude, Pig," Sakura admonished. Then she smiled at Lee and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

It was all over school an hour later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On Thursday, Sakura found chocolates in her locker instead.

They weren't from Lee.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On Friday, Sakura found herself face-to-face with Sasuke in the middle of the cafeteria, his stance stubborn and his expression intense.

"What do you want?" she asked him plainly, voice steady.

"A relationship," he replied bluntly.

Hands shaking, Sakura ignored the flash of hope and hurt that came with the words, telling herself that no, he didn't mean it the way she wanted it to mean. A relationship for him meant what they've been doing for months now – secret traipses in the dark, forbidden kisses, all because his family was rich and influential, and hers weren't.

"I'm not going back that path anymore. I'm sorry."

She made a move to leave. He blocked her path, seemingly unaware of the crowd that had grown hushed upon seeing them together – the girl and the boy who came from different worlds, never crossing paths in public like this before.

"A _real_ relationship," Sasuke clarified.

From somewhere behind Sakura, a soft gasp was heard. Numb, she tried to steady her trembling knees, staring at him uncertainly.

"But you wanted the secret. You wanted—"

"I don't want it now," he insisted stubbornly.

"_Why_?"

"Because I want what you want. I want you."

There was a very clear _aww_ from someone in the background, the voice sounding surprisingly like Tenten's. But Sakura did not focus on that, because Sasuke was already moving closer, cupping her face in his hands and ignoring everyone in general. Unusual behavior for him – but she almost staggered at the sincerity of his touch.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, eyes on him.

"Hn."

Translation: _yes._

And then he kissed her – amidst the deafening cheers and protests, and Ino's yell of "Go get it, Forehead!" and Naruto's "Teme, you ass! Don't corrupt my friend!".

All was well for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an**: Thank you for reading! :D_


End file.
